Finding Keith
by Venus Starlights 07
Summary: REPUBLISHED; During a meeting in Planet Pollux, Keith gets kidnapped by a group of Radicals who believe that Pollux and Arus should never have made peace, which causes the Vehicle Voltron Team come to help and Allura's feelings for Keith comes to light. Rated for safety purposes! Read, review and enjoy!


A/N: I decided to republish this story because I finally had the courage to get some more ideas on where to take the story. This is set in the Classic Voltron era, so there are no cadets, no Haggarium nor the new transformation configuration thingy.

Special Note: Again, I thank everyone on KAEX for all the encouragement for me to keep this story going. Now to get working on the on going story!

Basic Summary: During a meeting at Planet Pollux, Keith gets kidnapped by a group of Radicals that believe Pollux and Arus should have never made peace and it brings up the conclusion to bring the Vehicle Voltron team must come to help the team and Allura's feelings for Keith comes to light.

Shippings: Keith/Allura; Sven/Romelle; Jeff/Lisa; small hint of Cliff/Ginger.

Disclaimer: _Voltron _and the franchise's characters belong to World Events Productions and Classic Media. I own nothing except this story. Enjoy!

**Finding Keith**

**Chapter One**

Princess Allura stared outside the window of her room. She just enjoyed that beautiful sight outside the Castle of Lions, seeing the sun shine and the clear blue sky. That made her feel warm inside. She was just blessed that the Planet Arus was at peace and it was thanks to Voltron, who defended the planet from the forces of Doom day in and day out. She had known that King Zarkon would stop at nothing to have her planet conquered. Allura also knew that the evil Prince Lotor Sincline would always do what he can to claim her as his bride, and it made her feel nauseated just thinking about being married to Lotor. However as long as Voltron was around to defend Arus and the rest of the Universe, there would be no way that the forces of Doom could win. Allura let out a sigh with relief and the chill went away when she thought of Voltron.

Then Allura's thoughts were about Keith Kogane, the leader of the Voltron Force. She smiled as a warm feeling came through out her body. In her Blue eyes she considered him one of the most bravest men she had ever met in her life aside from her father King Alfor. It seemed that whenever she was in danger, Keith would always be there to save her. There was a connection that they both had within each other. Their connection was of love, their feelings for one another. They kept it from the public though nearly everyone knew their feelings for one another were strong. Allura had the very instinct that Keith also had the same feelings for Allura. She wished that he would just tell her and get it over with, by starting with maybe a dinner or a romantic night together, something like that. If he didn't, she would have to tell him sooner or later before Coran and Nanny would end up having her married to some prince that she did not have any connection with. _That would be a complete disaster._

Allura then took a step back from the window as she knew about the Meeting that was going to take place at Planet Pollux. They were going to celebrate the first anniversary of the day that Arus and Pollux made peace. She could remember when she first saw the planet and how it was until she first came on Planet Pollux. Until then Pollux was the evil twin planet to Arus after the first King of Arus sent the Violent son to the Planet Pollux before his death and they carried the grudge of the predicament until a year ago when the Voltron Force went to battle the Prince Avok who was a robeast as the King of Pollux at the time was planning to attack Arus. There, the Voltron Force met Allura's cousins Prince Bandor and Princess Romelle. During the battle with the Drules, Avok ended up missing ever since and Lotor had Romelle captive. After that attack, Pollux and Arus made peace and they with the help from Sven Holgersson, they were able to rescue Princess Romelle.

Allura walked out of her room to hurry over to meet up with the others.

At the Castle Control Room, Allura arrived and she saw Coran, Keith, Lance McClain, Pidge Stroker and Hunk Garrett.

"Princess!" Keith said, "glad you could make it!"

"Are you sure you are ready to be in a meeting outside of Planet Arus?" Coran asked.

"Coran, we've been over this," Allura answered, "I can take care of myself. Besides, I'll need you to look after the royal affairs while I'm gone. It will only be a few days."

"She's right." Lance nodded, "if Allura can handle battles at Planet Doom, she can handle a meeting at Planet Pollux."

"We should get going." Hunk told his team mates.

"To the lions!" Keith declared to his team. Everyone went into their lions.

"Blast Off!"

The five lions left the Arusian Atmosphere and they were on their way to Planet Pollux for the meeting.

Meanwhile at Planet Pollux, Lotor, along with the witch Hagar and Queen Merla were walking down an underground caves. The cave was nearly dark with the exception of several lit candles.

"Are you sure about this plan you old witch?" Lotor asked.

"Yes." Hagar answered, "These Radicals believed that Planet Pollux and Planet Arus should've never made peace with one another."

"Which makes this a good idea for the radicals to be in an alliance with us." Merla added.

"But you aren't aware of history as Hagar and I are," Lotor glared at the Queen of Darkness, "before the two planets made peace, they were planning to conquer both planets for their own intentions and not King Zarkon's."

"That may be true, but we can convince them to make these planets turn on one another once again for our purposes." Merla grinned, "with our dark powers our plan will be fool proof. To be honest, I am not familiar with the history between Arus and Pollux, but I was intrigued by your ideas and I am good at manipulating people to do what we want."

"Let's hope it works." Lotor sighed.

"Who goes there?" a voice demanded. The Drules looked as an elderly man with wrinkles with fading white hair and a beard, a woman in her late 40s looking withered with messy brown hair, a younger brown haired man and a young woman with jet black hair and porcelain skin all approached them They were armed with spheres and they were ready to attack.

"You can be at ease." Merla said, "We are here to help you with your issues against Planet Pollux."

"And what do you know of it?" The elderly man asked.

"We also agree that the Planets Arus and Pollux should have never made peace." Merla told the Radicals.

"And why should we trust you?" the older woman asked, "you are the cause of the two planets becoming allies.

Merla declared, "That may be true, but us Drules want to make up for causing trouble for your planet. We want to do that by crippling Voltron. While they are at their meeting today."

"Voltron!" the older man snapped, "Why didn't you say so? Voltron and their team of pilots are the reason for Arus and Pollux making peace! The Drules only caused trouble on the planet. They are never for the two planets making peace. Tell me Luna if that's true."

"Malachi, you are correct." the Luna nodded, "Voltron and the Voltron Force are trouble to us! Us here along with the rest of the Radicals underground despise Voltron for the two planets making peace."

"Exactly," Noelle looked up, "We shouldn't take our anger and blame on them. They would not want those two planets to make peace."

"We were used to the two planets being against one another and us along with 90 other rebels of the Planet Pollux," Luna said.

Ruebeus added, "and the fact that Voltron caused Arus and Pollux to be allied planets, that had angered us and forced us to rebel against those for Arus being an ally with Pollux. Not to mention after the events King Koba succumbed to a mental illness after being driven insane."

"The fact that that the Prince Avok's death has affected the former king's insanity," Hagar told the rebels.

Malachi nodded, "It is because the Voltron Force took out the robeast that was the fallen prince."

"Exactly!" Merla looked at everyone, "That is why you got to trust us in destroying the Voltron Force."

The four all crowded together to decide on what to do.

"What do you make of this?" Malachi asked.

"They might've caused trouble with the planet," Ruebeus answered, "but I say we should give them another chance if that is what it takes to take out the Voltron Force and we'll take care of the Drules afterwards after taking care of Voltron."

"I agree with you guys," Noelle exclaimed, "and I am ready to take out that Commander! I am sick of his overbearing ego, from what I hear about him."

"Well, I guess it's Unanimous." Luna nodded aloud as the four looked at the Drules.

"So we are settled then?" Lotor asked. Malachi, Luna, Noelle and Ruebeus each nodded in agreement.

"How should we cripple the Voltron Force?" Ruebeus asked.

"How about we do our best specialty: torturing one of the members to their literal death," Noelle answered, "I had one of them in mind already."

"Who did you have in mind?" Lotor asked in curiousity.

"I say we go and take the leader of the Voltron Force and bring him to his untimely doom." Noelle smirked, "I thought he was always the handsome one in my opinion, but I've always been a natural at torturing people to death and I think that Keith would be the perfect choice of target."

"Sounds like a good idea my dear." Merla smirked evilly.

"And it's a good strategy as well." Malachi said, "and that would be to take out the strongest opponent the enemy has for us and we over hear about the commander and his ability to lead the team to every victory against your planet."

_They are thinking what I've been thinking, _Lotor thought, _I've been wanting to eliminate Commander Keith for a long time and now it shall be finally fulfilled and at long last I shall have Princess Allura for myself._

Lotor looked up with anticipation, ready for the plan to proceed and ready to rid himself of Keith, but he wondered if this was too good to be true, and wondered they would proceed with this plan for their own gain for their own purposes like the people of Pollux did a year ago, but he was willing to find out, _I hope that the people of Pollux don't double cross us like they did when we first attacked Arus, but I am willing to see how this plays out._


End file.
